Remus Lupin and the Time for Tea
by morgane-senjo
Summary: - Traduction - Rémus et Séverus autour d'une tasse de thé. Parfois, leur relation demande plus d'efforts et de travail que celle des autres.... RL/SS


-1

Auteur: Sydney sape

Traducteur: morgane-senjo

Disc.: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K.R et l'histoire même à Sydney Snape. Je ne suis là que pour le travail de traduction.

Couple: Séverus / Rémus

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En commençant une relation avec Séverus, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose. Il savait que l'autre homme se souciait de lui et qu'il lui était difficile de montrer ses sentiments, et la plupart du temps, c'était suffisant.

Il savait qu'ils baisaient plus qu'ils ne faisaient l'amour, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, parce que la plupart du temps, c'était suffisant.

Il savait qu'ils seraient seuls la plupart du temps, et qu'ils ne seraient pas tendres en public, et la plupart du temps c'était suffisant.

Parfois, cependant, tout cela était trop, et il voulait juste tout arrêter.

C'était l'un de ces moments.

-'Rémus, viens prendre une tasse de café avec moi' l'appela Séverus de la table.

-'Je ne bois pas de café Séverus.'

-' Soit, assis-toi et je te ferais du thé'

Le geste en lui-même étonna Rémus, et il s'assit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Séverus Snape revint avec la tasse de thé promise.

-'Tiens' dit il, s'asseyant.

Rémus la but et eut presque un haut le cœur 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans?'

-'Rien, il est normal' Et c'était ça, en fait, qui posait un problème.

Rémus le regarda les yeux vides.

-'Quoi Rémus ?' demanda Séverus, semblant fatigué.

-'J'aime le sucre et le lait Séverus'

-'Veux-tu que je t'en donne un peu ?Je ne vois pas le problème'

-'C'est ça le problème Séverus ! Tu ne le vois pas! Tu ne me connais pas du tout!'

-'Bien sûr que je te connais! Je te connais autant que toi tu me connais!' Il était un peu sur la défensive

-'Oh vraiment ? Quelle est ma couleur préférée? Quel style de livres je lis ? Quels sont mes sujets de discussion préférés ?'

Séverus ne répondit pas.

-'Merlin, n'importe qui pourrait répondre à ces questions! Et toi, Séverus, tu ne peux pas!'

Séverus resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il était vrai que la plupart des gens pouvait savoir ça, mais Séverus ne pouvait pas penser aux détails.

-' Bien, alors. Quelle est ma potion préférée? Pourquoi celle là? Comment j'aime mon thé?'

Rémus répondit avec une facilité déconcertante, sous son regard ébahi.

-'Quand me suis-je servi de mes pouvoirs pour la première fois?' Séverus essaya de voir s'il pouvait reprendre la main.

-'Quand tu avais six ans, Séverus. Et tu avais trois hiboux, et ta mère t'a appelé Séverus d'après un ami de son père qui s'était occupé d'elle durant l'absence de ses parents, et tu refuses de revenir sur une décision et tu as eu trois relations sérieuses dans ta vie. Si tu comptes celle-là bien sûr,'termina-t-il, sans être vraiment sûr de vouloir en dire plus.

-'Je ne sais pas comment tu aimes ton thé, Rémus. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Mais je savais que je devais te demander de venir t'asseoir avec moi non? Je sais que quand tu es triste, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est te donner du chocolat. Je sais que tu aimes le fait que je sois passé par dessus ma haine pour Black, et je le sais parce que sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Je sais que tes parents sont morts l'année dernière et que ça t'a secoué plus que tu ne l'as montré. Mais as-tu remarqué que plus de chocolats avaient été achetés ?'

Au silence de Rémus, Séverus continua de parler.

-'Je ne crois pas'

-'Séverus…'

-' Si tu veux que je sois ce genre de personne qui se souvient de tout, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Mais si tu peux m'accepter en tant que personne qui voit l'image entière, et qui essaye honnêtement, alors nous pouvons continuer' dit l'homme qui avait interrompu Rémus.

-' Je suis désolé, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne sais pas comment j'aime mon thé.'

-'Bien, je pense que je peux te dire que je ne l'oublierais pas à l'avenir.' dit Séverus avec un léger sourire, ' Rémus, tu voudrais un peu de thé?'

Et c'était probablement le thé le plus doux qu'il n'ait jamais goûté, même s'il était un peu froid.


End file.
